Untitled
by le.clarius
Summary: Pertama kali nulis fic. RnR please. Saat fic mulai merambah kehidupan....


**UNTITLED**

By : Kitsu

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Pak Bambang!! Bukan pula punya saia!! Hanya Tsucchi saja yang saia punya.

Warning : OC on the back, OOC maybe, no exact pairing, newbie's style

Semburat jingga kemerahan mengiringi matahari yang mulai tergelincir di ufuk barat. Jalanan mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang berharap bisa istirahat di rumah dengan tenang. Tak terkecuali anggota Deimon Devilbats. Hampir semua anggotanya sudah beranjak pulang. Mereka baru saja selesai mengikuti latihan 'neraka' lain yang diatur oleh sang Kapten. Kecuali untuk dua orang anak manusia yang masih berada dalam ruang klub itu, sang manajer dan kaptennya.

Mamori sibuk membersihkan ruang klub. Setiap hari ia harus pulang terlambat karena rutinitasnya ini. Sementara Hiruma duduk dengan tenangnya tanpa terganggu oleh kehadiran Mamori. Kakinya diangkat ke atas meja, dan laptop diletakkannya di pangkuannya.

Ketenangan menyelimuti mereka dalam ruang klub itu. Hanya suara terkekeh Hiruma yang sesekali memecah keheningan itu. Di waktu lain, yang sebaliknya bisa terjadi. Sebuah pertengkaran yang bisa membuat Sena melarikan diri dengan kecepatan cahaya karena ketakutan. Ruang klub bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu karena pertengkaran mereka, dan kembali tenang secepat pertengkaran itu dimulai. Entah mengapa manajer dan kapten klub sering memanas. Sikap mereka memang berkebalikan satu sama lain. Tapi tak seorang pun anggota Devilbats yang meragukan kemampuan Mamori dan Hiruma dalam mengatur strategi.

Kembali ke ruang klub, Mamori menghela nafas panjang. Pekerjaannya hampir selesai. Diliriknya ke sudut ruangan. Hiruma masih duduk dengan 'manisnya' sambil menyeringai ke arah monitor laptopnya. Matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari apa yang ada di hadapannya. Mamori cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

"_Akhirnya selesai juga…_" pikir Mamori saat ruang klub kembali bersih seperti sedia kala. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hiruma-kun…" Mamori memanggil Hiruma. Ada nada lelah dalam ucapannya.

"Kekekekekeke…" Mamori kebingungan karena merasa tidak ada yang lucu. (2)

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori memanggil Hiruma lagi. Merasa jengkel, ia menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hn?" Yang dipanggil hanya melirik dari balik laptopnya.

"Aku mau pulang. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu kalau kau mau pergi." Mamori meletakkan kunci dengan gantungan Devilbats di meja depan Hiruma.

"Terserah." Mamori segera berlari pulang begitu mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya istirahat di rumah.

Akhir pekan mungkin hari yang paling dinanti, saat semua orang melewatkan waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak dari hiruk pikuk dunia. Tapi bagi Devilbats, akhir pekan adalah hari biasa, karena mereka tetap harus berlatih di akhir pekan.

Mamori juga begitu. Dia tetap harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manajer di akhir pekan. Tetapi biasanya latihan di akhir pekan selesai lebih cepat, jadi Mamori punya sedikit waktu senggang di sore hari. Dan hari ini, dia berencana mengajak Suzuna untuk pergi ke cafe untuk sekedar minum the.

"Suzuna-chan!" Mamori memanggil Suzuna yang sedang duduk di bangku sambil mengawasi kakaknya.

"Ya~! Ada apa, Mamo-nee?!" Mamori duduk di sebelah Suzuna.

"Apa kau ada waktu sore ini?!" Mamori bertanya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Mamo-nee?" Suzuna balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke cafe. Katanya mereka sedang diskon kue sus." Mamori menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali. Tapi, maaf, Mamo-nee. Aku harus pergi ke rumah Tsucchi. Dia teman sekelasku."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Mamori sedikit kecewa

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Mamo-nee?!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, Suzuna-chan." Mamori tersenyum.

"Mamo-nee!!" Suzuna berseluncur ke arah mamori yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang klub dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada apa, Suzuna-chan?" Mamori mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sena yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapanagn sambil dikejar Cerberus.

"Lihat ini!" Suzuna memberikan selembar kertas kepada Mamori.

"Ini apa?" Mamori bertanya-tanya.

"Baca saja!" Suzuna menyeringai.

Mamori membaca kertas dari Suzuna. Pipinya memerah sedikit. (2)

"Ya~! Kau suka, Mamo-nee?" Suzuna bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ini... Sebenarnya ini apa?" Mamori bertanya. Pipinya masih sedikit merah.

"Ini fanfic, Mamo-nee. Bukankah itu romantis?"

"Kau dapat ini dari mana? Tidak mungkin Hiruma-kun bisa seperti ini. Ini sungguh tak masuk akal!" Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Tsucchi. Dia mendapatkannya dari internet. Tapi kau suka 'kan, Mamo-nee?" Suzuna menggodanya.

"Hentikan itu, Suzuna!" Mamori yang tidak tahan dengan godaan Suzuna berlari masuk ke ruang klub. Ia bisa mendengar Suzuna tertawa di belakangnya.

Sore itu, Mamori membersihkan botol-botol yang berserakan di lapangan sambil memikirkan fanfic dari Suzuna.

"_Sungguh tidak mungkin! Bisa-bisanya ada yang membuat seperti itu..._" Mamori masih jengkel.

Setelah lapangan bersih kembali, Mamori menghela nafas panjang.

"_Sekarang tinggal membersihkan ruang klub..._" pikirnya.

Mamori membuka pintu ruang klub. Tetapi perhatiannya teralih dari sapu yang ia letakkan di pojok ke arah rambut pirang yang ada di kursi. Hiruma sedang duduk. Tangannya diletakkan menutupi matanya. Laptop putihnya ia letakkan di atas meja. Maih terbuka.

"_Sedang tidur? Kenapa laptopnya tidak dirapikan?_" pikir Mamori. Mamori memutuskan untuk merapikan laptop yang sedang tidak digunakan.

Ketika Mamori hendak menutup laptop itu (ia tidak tahu cara mematikannya), perhatiannya teralih ke layar laptop itu. Mamori membaca sekilas apa yang ada ditampilkan laptop itu. Seluruh wajahnya memerah. Bahkan telinganya juga ikut berubah warna. (3)

Click!

Suara kecil membuat perhatian Mamori teralih. Mamori menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat Hiruma yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di 'Devil Threatbook'nya.

"Kekekekekeke... Seorang anggota Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah tertangkap membaca fanfic yaoi yang seharusnya untuk dewasa. Bahan blackmail yang bagus. Kekekekeke..." Hiruma tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan.

"Hiruma-kun! Hentikan itu!" Mamori mencoba merebut kamera dari tangan Hiruma. Tapi Hiruma lebih cepat.

"Kekekekeke..."

"Hiruma-kun! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Mengapa kau membuka hal-hal seperti itu?! Lagipula Shin dan Sena tak mungkin melakukan hal itu!!"

"Tak bisakah kau menutup mulut sialanmu itu?! Kau cerewet sekali, sih."

"Itu karena kau..."

"Kekekekeke... Kau tak sadar, ya?! Ini 'kan juga di fanfic."

"............."

~~~~~ ((END)) ~~~~~

(1) Bayangkan yang dibaca Hiruma fic humor AkaKota

(2) Bayangkan fic HiruMamo, tapi bukan yang HardCore

(3) Bayangkan fic ShinSena HardCore Yaoi!!

A/N : Hello, Minna-sama!! Kenalkan, saia Kitsu!! Ini pertama kali saia nulis fic, yah nekat sebenarnya. :) So, mind to review?! Kritik, saran, semuanya saja akan saia tampung dan saia jadikan bahan bangunan. :D


End file.
